Globe of Swift Travel
The Globe of Swift Travel replaced the vast majority of bells, carpet rides to get to the dock of Sinking Sands, and can now be used in addition to Griffon Towers and boat rides that were once the only way to reach Butcherblock Mountains. For more information on when this change was made and why, see: the official announcement Overview There is no precise way to say which zones can be reached using The Globe of Swift Travel, but there is (a fairly) easy way to remember which zones are typically accessed by using it. As a general rule of thumb it can be said that it: *Connects virtually all of the zones that are located on "normal" land masses and those that are (typically) near a port :*Most of the locations it connects to at those ports are the starting point for the next level-range your character will reach (approximately) every 10 levels. In other words, when you've run out of quests in a zone, you will need to use the globe in most cases. *Connects to larger zones are either starter cities or those with player housing. It can be said that it does not typically offer a direct connection to zones that float like islands in the sky (overrealms) or that exist in another plane of reality. For those, you still need to use Ulteran Spires or Druid Rings in many cases. Some exceptions are described at the end of this section. One thing is always certain: *When using the globe you can only see the The City of Freeport and Neriak if your character is from a city of an "evil" alignment and the same holds true for Qeynos and characters that hail from a city of a "good" alignment. Zones Accessed from the Globe The globe locations listed here can be accessed from any globe you encounter with some restrictions based on alignment. *This is not intended to be a comprehensive list of 'how to get from these zones to the the next,' but the "Additional info" sections provides: ::*Some locations that are of great interest to find your way back home ::*Points out a desirable mount that can leap great distances which is can be done around level 30, with no requirement to buy and expansion ::*Alerts to a faction that remains important to crafters from 55-max level ::*Highlight recurring events that take place in or very near them *Levels provided are approximate, but additional dungeons may exist and older ones are often revamped. Zones that can be accessed with the Globe of Swift Travel. Click near the top to sort. Exceptions *Though they are located on a landmass, the zones with Destiny of Velious expansion must first be accessed by taking the Globe of Swift Travel to Sinking Sands and hailing an Othmir emissary on the docks. *In order to travel to Vesspyr Isles, you must travel to Great Divide and use a Dragon Ring. Players who've completed the Chains of Eternity signature (adventuring) questline can use any druid ring. *Two house items items can be used to travel to the Great Divide and both can be placed in guild halls: :*The Vesspyr Isles Whisper Column for travel if someone has completed Making the Connection. :*Drinalian Whisper Column can be purchased by those who have sufficent faction with Drinal's Steward. *The older zones that were located adjacent to Qeynos and Freeport are not accessed by globe, but (primarily) using a Mariner's Bell inside the city. Locating a Globe of Swift Travel The globes are typically found near docks, since they replaced the bells that were once used to travel from various ports in Norrath, but you find them near key locations in some cities without a port; For example, there is one near the bank in the city of Kelethin. Other Travel Options For a comprehensive overview of all travel within EQ2, see Travel in Norrath. Travel within Cities The Globe of Swift Travel is not the only travel option. *When traveling with The City of Freeport and The City of Qeynos you will use Mariner's Bells to move around to some areas. *When you are in starter cities there are special teleportation pads to get around in Gorowyn, Neriak, and Kelethin. Travel within Zones When you are in some zones, you can use various fast travel options to get from one side to the other and to some zones deeper within the world. All of these work similarly; you generally hail a NPC, a map opens and you choose the location. Most do not require an unlock quest after the travel update. *Griffon Towers are the most common, with the earliest versions in zones like Antonica and Commonlands. *Stable Masters can be found in several zones like Greater Faydark and Loping Plains *Magic Carpets no longer take you to Sinking Sands, but are used for travel within that zones and related zones. *Sokokars are common in zones added with the Rise of Kunark expansion, like Kunzar Jungle *There are steampunk-themed, hot air balloon rides in zones like Moors of Ykesha. Travel to Overland Zones If you're heading to a zone that floats like an island in air or that exist in other planes of reality, you will need to use these options (in most cases): *Ulteran Spires *Druid Rings. Now Optional Some docks also have boats rides for those who enjoy leisurely travel. Category:Transportation